The present invention relates to an atomizer device, particularly for wet lacquer, having an atomizer head which has an outlet part for air and an outlet part for the liquid which is to be atomized. A conduit for the liquid is provided which terminates in said outlet part for the liquid.
Such devices are already known. One of the disadvantages of these devices is that the particle density of the atomized liquid cannot be varied within wide limits. Another disadvantage of the known devices of this type is that they cannot be easily taken apart and reassembled when they must be cleaned after use.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate these and still other disadvantages of the device of this type. This is done, in the case of the device of the invention, in the manner that an inner part of the atomizer head adjoins the outlet end of the liquid conduit and that the inside of the liquid conduit is connected by obliquely extending ducts with the outside of the said inner part.